1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to electric lighting fixtures and more particularly to an illuminated seat marker for identifying seat locations in theatres and similar venues.
2. Related Art
In the past, aisle light has been used in theatres and other venues for assisting patrons in ascending and descending aisles, stairways, and the like.